


Hammer of the Gods

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, FTM Sam, Gabriel can't say no to Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, unseen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Gabriel appears to send the brothers back to the hotel room and to talk to them.





	1. Meeting a Familiar Face

“Can’t we all just get along?” a familiar voice sounded from behind Sam as the double door opened a few seconds before. He turned and saw Gabriel standing there, arms held out, being dramatic as always. 

 

“Ga-” Sam started but with a motion from the archangel, Neither of the brothers could speak.

 

“Sam, Dean. It’s always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?” Gabriel grinned.

 

“Loki.” a voice from the table addressed him.

 

“Baldur. Good seeing you too.” Gabriel moved passed the brothers and stood in front of them. “I guess my invitation got lost in the mail.”

 

“Why are you here?” asked Baldur.

 

“To talk about the elephant in the room. _ Not  _ you. The apocalypse. We can’t stop it gang. But first thing’s first.”

 

“The adults need to have a little conversation.” Gabriel turned towards Sam and Dean before snapping his fingers.

 

Sam blinked and looked around. The two were back in their hotel room. They turned to each other and they started to discuss about what they should do.

 

“And when are you ever lucky?”

 

The two looked over and saw Gabriel on the couch, looking up at them.

 

“Ooh, you know what? Bite me Gabriel.” Dean growled.

 

“You're not my type big boy.” Gabriel stated before his eyes flickered to Sam and then back to Dean.

 

“I should have known. I mean, this had your stink all over it from the jump.”

 

“You think  _ I’m _ behind this?” Gabriel stood up. “Please. I’m the costner to your houston. I’m here to  _ save  _ your ass.”

 

“You want to pull  _ us  _ out of the fire?”

 

“Bingo. Those gods are either gonna dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you’re uber-boned.”

 

“Wow- cause a couple months ago, you were telling us to play our roles. You were uber-boning  _ us _ .”

 

“Ohhh, the end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight, not here.”

 

“And why do you care?”

 

“I  _ don’t _ ...care.” Gabriel told Dean. Though to Sam, it sounded like he was convincing himself that he didn’t. “But...me and Kali, we, uh...had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I’m sentimental.”

 

“Do they have a chance?” asked Sam. “Against Satan?”

 

“Really Sam.” Dean looked at him.

 

“You got a better idea, Dean?”

 

“It’s a bad idea.” Gabriel stated. “Lucifer’s gonna turn them into finger paint. So let’s get going while the going's good.”

 

“Okay great, why don’t you just zap us out of here then?” asked Dean.

 

“Would if I could, but Kali’s got you by the short and curlies. It’s a blood spell. You boys are on a leash.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Means it’s time for a little of the old black magic.”

 

“Okay, well whatever. We're gonna take the hors d’oeuvres in the freezer with us.”

 

“Forget it. It’s gonna be hard enough sneaking _ you _ mooks out of here.”

 

“They called you Loki, right? Which means they don’t really know who you are.”

 

“Told you- I’m in witness protection.”

 

“Okay, well, then how about you do what we say or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about you secret identity. They don’t seem like a real pro- angel kind of crowd.”

 

“I’ll take your voices away.”

 

“We’ll write it down.”

 

“I’ll cut off your hands.”

 

“Then people are gonna be asking “Why are you guys running around with no hands?”.”

 

Gabriel gave him a look before looking at Sam, who was staring down at him rather intensly. Gabriel quickly looked back at Dean with a deep breath.

 

“Fine.”


	2. Lucifer Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer appears and Gabriel comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the cheesiness for this chapter and the next. Enjoy!

“Stop!” Sam shouted as he hopped over the table. He could see Lucifer standing above Kali. ready to kill her. Lucifer looked up and smirked, stepping away from Kali.

 

“Sam, how nice for you to not hide.” Lucifer stated as he watched Sam walk to Kali and help her up.

 

“Get to Dean, now.” Sam told her and she did what she was told.

 

“Sam, Sam, Sam, are you ready to say yes yet?” Lucifer asked.

 

“My answer remains the same.” Sam answered, causing Lucifer to tsk and walk close to him. Sam quickly went to step around him but only managed to step to the side before his chin was grabbed by fingers.

 

“It will be easier if you’d just say yes.” Lucifer told him.

 

“Luci, I’m home.” a voice chimed before he was sent back through the double doors. Sam stared before he felt a familiar presence beside him and looked. He saw Gabriel standing there, his blade out in front of him. Sam looked back at Lucifer, who got back up and started to walk over to them- to Sam specifically. Gabriel quickly moved in front of Sam, his knife raised.

 

“Not this time.” Gabriel stated. “Sam, Dean, get out of here with Kali!”

 

Dean and Kali went to Gabriel and the four started to move towards the door, Gabriel between lucifer and the three. He gave a glance at Kali and Dean before looking up into Sam’s eyes and back at Lucifer after the three got out of the door.

 

The three was quick to leave and into the Impala before Dean turned it on and they were off.

* * *

 

“You disloyal-” Lucifer started.

 

“Oh’  I’m loyal. To them, to  _him_.” Gabriel told Lucifer.

 

“To who?” questioned Lucifer before his eyes lit up and he started to chuckle. “My vessel. You are loyal to my vessel.”

 

“His name is Sam.”

 

“You decided to become his guardian angel, even though you knew his destiny.”

 

“And I’d do it all over again.” Gabriel stated. Lucifer stared at him before letting out a full blown laugh.

 

“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Lucifer shook his head. “You fell in love with a human, who is also my vessel.”

 

“Yeah and I don’t care who or what he is.”

* * *

 

Sam sat in the passenger side, leg bouncing as he stared out the window. He was anxious to get somewhere safe and to wait for Gabriel to check up on them. The look that Gabriel gave him...scared him. It was as if Gabriel knew what will happen and was saying...something with his eyes.

 

A sudden tug on his heart make him stiffen and his face held confusion.

 

“You okay there Sam?” asked Dean.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Sam answered before trying to make sense of the tug.


	3. The Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean watches Gabriel’s final message to them, and Sam gets a surprise at the end.

“If you’re watching this...I’m dead.” Gabriel stated within the video. Sam stared at the screen and that tug from the night before made sense. That tug was telling him that Gabriel was killed by Lucifer and knowing that made him clench his fist. Stupid archangel! Why was he stupid enough to go up against Lucifer?! 

 

Sam listened as Gabriel explained the cage, the four horsemen rings, everything. He was looking away from the screen, not wanting to see Gabriel face after he knows that the archangel died, most likely because of him.

 

“Oh, one more thing. Sam?” Gabriel called out, making Sam look at the screen. “There’s one thing I never told you on that night I helped you through your nightmare.”

 

“What?” Dean asked Sam.

 

“I’ll explain later.” Sam promised.

 

“You see,” Gabriel stated. “It was all true, just in case you didn’t believe me that night. I’ve always been your guardian angel, but though these recent years, I came to a revelation. You see, guardian angels are supposed to be just that, guardian angels. There are rules against becoming something more but hey, since when have I ever been one for rules?”

 

“What….what’s he trying to say.” swallowed Sam.

 

“I don’t know Sam.” Dean sighed.

 

“In these recent years Sam, i’ve grown some...interesting feelings for you. I think you know which emotion I'm talking about and I know that you feel the same. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you anymore. But remember, Don’t give up, okay kiddo?” Gabriel then said something in an entirely different language. Sam didn’t know what he said but it did make him feel...something. He closed the laptop once he knew the message was gone and leaned against the car.

  
“Sam?” Dean questioned. Sam slowly looked at Dean, tears in his eyes. Dean said nothing after that and just patted him on the shoulder before getting in the car followed by Sam.


End file.
